1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic paper display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electronic paper display device with improved color gamut, definition, and reflectivity, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among next generation display devices, an electronic paper display device is characterized in that it has higher availability and flexibility than other display devices and is driven with low power. Accordingly, the electronic paper display device can replace paper print media such as books and be applied to various kinds of fields such as screens and electronic wallpaper.
At present, a representative electronic paper display device is a twist ball type electronic paper display device which uses a rotating ball consisting of hemispheres of different colors. The twist ball type electronic paper display device includes a plurality of rotating balls, a barrier structure for separating the rotating balls, an electrode structure for rotating the rotating balls, and a transparent insulating oil for providing lubricity to the rotating balls. In the electronic paper display device having this structure, since each of the rotating balls has a spherical shape, a dead region of color representation, in which colors are not represented, is formed in a space between the rotating balls. This dead region gives constraints on improving color gamut, definition, and reflectivity of the electronic paper display device.